Reality Does Bite
by UED709
Summary: : When Claire witnesses her sister kiss Alex Ryan, it uncovers a hidden love Claire has been hiding, that she is in fact in love with Alex Ryan. Will this strong bond turn to soul mate material or just some dreamy fantasy, Contains Adult material later on
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Notes: **Having the box set I love to go back to the first season, episode Reality Bites, hence the name. You really get an insight of what Claire actually thinks of both Alex and Tess. Pretty please review DISCLAIMER: I do not own or profit from this story. All Rights Reserved to © 2001-2008 Nine Films and Television Pty Limited, South Australian Film Corporation & Millennium Television Pty Limited, All Rights Reserved.

**Summary:** When Claire witnesses her sister kiss Alex Ryan, it uncovers a hidden love Claire has been hiding, that she is in fact in love with Alex Ryan. Through some risky moves, made by both parties, will this strong bond turn to soul mate material or just some dreamy fantasy?

**Background Info****:** Claire is distracted by the fact that her sister is going out with Alex Ryan, she is starting to wonder what her sister has that she doesn't, but dismisses that quickly with the over whelming need for Alex that over runs her. After a night of unsuspecting love and passion, with Alex Ryan and him confessing his love to her, will Claire get her chance or has Tess taken Claire's soul mate….

**Rating: **MA +15 (Strong sexual references, Adult Theme's and Course Language.)

Claire gazed out of the window, the cold breeze wrapping itself around her bare legs and through her silk shirt. Alex just pulled up with Tess, she watched intently as they talked, she tried desperately to read their lips but it was no good, she frowned as Alex moved into Tess. 'Surely he and Tess weren't going out' Claire thought just as Alex kissed Tess, the anger rising in Claire, she bit her tongue, still watching intently as Tess walked off,  
>"Bye Alex," could be hear in Tess's flirty tone. Claire rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel to walk to her bed, only to catch her reflection in the mirror, she stopped glancing at her face, her face still smooth, her age showing at little, her body she thought was to die for, but her personality was the one to blame. Claire shrugged the silk shirt off her shoulders, revealing her white singlet,<br>"Bye Alex," Claire said in mimicking tone swaying from side to side. She frowned before walking to her bed, she was jealous of her sister, she was meant to be with Alex, she loved Alex. Claire sunk under the covers, they hugged her tightly, just what she needed at that time. She looked to her left and opened the draw and picked up a picture of Alex. It was at the Gungellan Rodeo, riding a horse, she sighed contently looking at Alex's masculine arms, wrestling with the horse, Claire gave another sigh but this time a pleasurable one as her hand wandering down her stomach, entering her underwear, she smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and arched her back, gently stroking herself, until the floor board began to creek,  
>"It's only Tess," Claire breathed with pleasure, until she felt eye's on her she opened her eyes. Her heart jumped, she sat up her hand snapping out of her underwear,<br>"Alex, do you ever knock, I could have been naked!" Claire screamed, sitting on the picture of Alex, to hide it, Alex stared at Claire, before laughing, "What are you laughing at?" yelled Claire as she frowned,  
>"Where you just, you know," Alex asked still laughing,<br>"Augh, go away Alex," Claire said turning away from Alex, he walked up to her and sat on the end of the bed,  
>"Oh Claire McLeod, doing the dirty," he said smirking at her, she gritted her teeth,<br>"I was not," she said punching him, he flinched,  
>"I can't believe I walked in on Claire McLeod, of all people," he laughed even harder falling backwards on Claire's bed,<br>"argh Alex piss off," Claire stated agitated kicking him from under the covers,  
>"Oh feisty, I like that in a woman," he answered grabbing her foot, Claire stopped, 'Did Alex Ryan just call her a woman, only a month ago he called her a, well a Claire',<br>"Alex just go see Tess will you," she begged him. Alex stopped sitting up again,  
>"That's what I want to talk about," Alex said in a serious tone,<br>"What you love life with my sister?" Claire chuckled, Alex rolled his eyes  
>"No, I want to know about when she was little, you too," he said cocking his head towards Claire,<br>"Look Alex I'm tired and Tess is probably waiting for you," Claire said laying down, Alex scanned her curves in the doona, he sighed,  
>"Tess doesn't know I'm here," Alex said looking at Claire meaningfully, Claire nodded slowly looking up at him,<br>"Alright, um me and Tess were really close um, I loved her, I helped her then when she left I missed her like crazy, I wished every birthday for her to come home but she didn't," Claire exclaimed with tears prickling her eye's, Alex looked at her shocked , before shifting over next to Claire leaning on the bed board taking her in his arms; she sunk into his arms as she sobbed, she grabbed his arms as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling into misery, he looked down stroking her hair, he then looked at her hand, the one that had wandered into her underwear only 10 minutes ago. Claire looked up at him, noticing he was staring at her hand,  
>"Alex? What are you looking at?" she asked quietly following his gaze,<br>"Your hands," he said in a husky tone, she froze as he took her hand in his, raising it to his lips, before kissing the top of it, Claire felt a shiver run down her spine, she just wanted to launch herself on him,  
>"Alex you love Tess," Claire said as Alex began to seductively kiss her finger's, Alex looked up to meet Claire's stare her eye's arousing him more,<br>"I love you Claire," he said rolling on top of her, and kissing her lightly on the lips, she responded kissing him back, opening his lips with her tongue. Their tongues jostled for position as Alex's hand ran up Claire's body, letting a slight moan escape Claire, unbuttoned Alex's shirt, with each touch Alex, craved his soul mate more. Alex lifted Claire up, so they were sitting up, he raised her hands above her head, running his hands back down her body, Claire frowned slightly before her singlet was glided off in a swift motion. As it came off Claire moved closer to Alex, pressing her breasts against Alex's chest, he smiled as he began to butterfly kiss her neck, then her breast's, he caressed them both as Claire's want for him increased.  
>"Claire?" he whispered he her ear as he continued to kiss her neck,<br>"Hmm," Claire murmured as she grabbed Alex's singlet's pulling it over his head in sexual frustration,  
>"Do you love me?" he asked pausing to look at her glinting eye's, full of passion, she nodded in a trans, before he continues kissing her, her hand making its way to his jeans, Alex caught on pulling both his jeans and boxer's off with ease, Claire gave an impressed smile before kissing him again, this time Alex's hands traced over her underwear, he tugged on them, Claire gripped his hair slightly as he pulled them over her long legs, he edged closer to her, teasing her slightly. Claire tensed,<br>"Don't compare me Alex," she pleaded, he gave her a sincere smile before entering her, she gasped loudly, Alex kept eye contact with her as he gently moved in and out of her, Claire's muffled moans could be heard, as well as the slightly creak of the bed springs. Claire craved more, she didn't want to be teased anymore, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, Alex moaned into her mouth,  
>"Faster," Claire breathed, Alex ran his hand down to Claire clit, she yelped as he rubbed it in between his finger's,<br>"Alex…..uh fuck…..faster, Alex!" she screamed, he grinned before slamming into her, she let out an even louder gasp and clawing his back as he forced himself into her as hard and fast as he could, Claire's hips bucked against his, her breathing quicken before her muscles released, Alex muscles released simultaneously, they had just orgasmed together. They smiled at each other impressed, before falling to the side. That's how the fell asleep that night. Both naked, together in each other's arms.

Tess walked into the kitchen. Jody and Becky were sitting at the table laughing while Meg hovered over the stove.  
>"Hey Tess," they all greeted her as she sat down opposite Becky; Tess had a huge grin on her face,<br>"What are you so happy about?" Meg asked raising her eyebrow as she sat a plate of sausages, bacon and eggs down on the table,  
>"Well isn't it obvious mum, Alex was here, like an hour ago," Jodi said in a matter of factly way, rolling her eyes,<br>"Alex was here?" Tess asked unaware, she grabbed as sausage from the table, so too did Becky,  
>"Yeah, I thought he would have been with you," Jodi said with a mouth full of food,<br>"Ah no," Tess answered confused as she took a mouthful of food,  
>"Ah, maybe he was with Claire training Blaze," Becky added taking a sip of coffee as Meg sat down,<br>"Ah no, Claire's still in bed," Tess stated with a huge grin,  
>"Why are you so happy about that?" Meg asked confused, Jodi and Becky intently listening,<br>"She had someone over last night," Tess said winking at Jodi, who's mouth dropped,  
>"Oh my god, who was it?" Jodi practically yelled, nearly choking on her food,<br>"I don't know," Tess shrugged taking another mouthful of food,  
>"Oh I'm going to go see," Jodi said jumping up, nearly pushing the chair over,<br>"Ah no, leave Claire alone," Meg said giving Jodi one of her looks, Jodi frowned sitting back down,  
>"How do you know she had someone, if you didn't see them?" Becky asked leaning back in her chair,<br>"Because I heard her," Tess laughed, "Ah faster ah," Tess mimicked, the table erupted in laughter as Claire walked in frowning at the table of hysterical girls,  
>"What's so funny?' she asked pouring herself a coffee,<br>"Oh nothing," Becky said still smiling at Claire, who was frowning confused,  
>"Who did you have over last night Claire?" Jodi asked still laughing,<br>"What do you mean?" Claire asked sitting down loading her plate up with food,  
>"Tess told us you had someone over," Becky answered while Jodi nodded curiously,<br>"Ah what, no I didn't," Claire answered laughing nervously,  
>"Yes you did," Tess said looking at her, "Ah faster, ohhh," Tess mimicked again, Claire's scrunched her face up in disgust,<br>"Ugh Tess that's disgusting," Claire screeched walking out of the kitchen abruptly. Jodi, Becky and Tess all giggled slightly.

"Good girl!" Claire praised Blaze as she stopped and walked up to Claire, she stroked the filly's forehead as Alex pulled up in Tess's VW, followed by Terry. Alex looked to his left seeing Claire, he smiled walking past Jodi, Jodi stopped him,  
>"Do you know if Claire's going out with anyone?" Jodi asked curiously,<br>"Um no, why?" Alex frowned,  
>"Oh she had someone over last night, Tess heard her," and with that Jodi walked off, Alex stood bewildered before meeting Claire's stare he smiled walking up to her.<br>"Hey there McLeod," he grinned,  
>"Hey," she smiled back walking up to him,<br>"So um Jodi said you had someone over last night," Alex said playing dumb,  
>"Oh yeah a really hot guy, I've known for a while," Claire smiled at him winking, Alex nodded smiling,<br>"Apparently Tess heard you and that guy," Alex said, Claire's face dropped,  
>"Oh no, she didn't?" Claire asked frightened, Alex nodded,<br>"Oh no!" Claire exclaimed kicking the post, Alex laughed,  
>"Always knew you were a loud one McLeod," he laughed, she let out a sound of shock before hitting him on the arm,<br>"Oh," he walked off laughing rubbing his arm where she punched him, Claire shook her head watching him walk to the house. She turned back to Blaze only to be interrupted again but Nick pulling up in a hurry, he ran hoping once or twice due to his leg,  
>"Hey nick, what's up?" she asked, as he arrived breathless,<br>"Oh Claire, lover boys gone walk about," he said frustrated Claire jumped over the fence,  
>"Oh shit! We have to go out and find him," She exclaimed as they ran to the house were they met with the other's.<p>

The group had been looking for over 2 hours, with no sign on lover boy,  
>"Oh this is useless," Jodi winged as she wriggled in the saddle,<br>"we have to find him Jod's," Claire stated looking at her with a raised eyebrow,  
>"Why don't we split up," Becky announced as they rode on,<br>"But we have already check everywhere in a big group, he'll come back won't he?" Jodi complained scratching her head,  
>"Yeah, we'll split up, Jodi you go with Beck, Nick take Tess, Meg take Terry and me and Alex will go together," Claire announced pointing to each pair, "We'll go to Skinny Jim's," she add before her and Alex galloped off the west of the property.<br>"Claire?" Alex asked as they arrived at Skinny Jim's,  
>"Yeah," she answered looking intently at the bush's for the stray bull,<br>"I don't much feel like looking for a bull anymore, I want you," he said smiling jumping off his horse,  
>"Ah but Alex we have to find lover boy, if any of my stock be pregnant, you're paying for it," she stated pointing directly at Alex. She jumped off her horse, splashing mud over Alex's jeans,<br>"Ah is that how it is?" he asked smiling,  
>"What are you talking about?" she asked unaware at what she had done, she turned slightly only to see Alex run for her, she ducked down grabbing a handful of mud, throwing it with force at Alex's head, she got him, her knee's went weak from laughing, until Alex picked her up,<br>"Ah Alex , put me down, I swear!" she screamed before he dropped her gently in the mud, but the joke was on him, she pulled him by the scruff of his neck, he came splashing down next to Claire, she was lost in laughed till she grabbed another handful of mud holding it above her head she smiled at Alex mischievously,  
>"Careful that might be cow dung!" Alex said looking at her hand, she laughed,<br>"That won't work on me Ryan," she smiled, rubbing the mud all over Alex's shirt he grabbed her, pulling her into his body, she smiled before he kissed her there tongue's dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

Claire and Alex were the last ones to enter the kitchen, cover in dried mud,  
>"What on earth did you to get up too?" Meg asked looking at the filthy pair,<br>"Oh, um there was a calf stuck in the mud," Claire stated as Alex made his way over to Tess and kissed her, Claire shuddered in anger,  
>"Right, sure you didn't met up with mystery man?" Jodi asked laughing,<br>"Ah Jodi, don't be ridiculous!" Claire snapped cracking open a beer  
>"Mystery man?" Nick questioned frowning,<br>"Yeah I heard Claire last night with some guy," Tess said as Alex held her from behind, Nick nodded still frowning,  
>"Ah Tess would you just leave it," Claire said frustrated watching Alex flirt with her sister, she questioned herself was she just another stupid little notch on Alex's belt?. Claire made her way into the study, Meg entered the room,<br>"Are you alright Claire?" Meg asked making her way up to Claire, she looked up from the ledger,  
>"Yeah sure why?"<br>"It's just you've been very moody these last couple of days," Meg stated looking at Claire worried,  
>"It's just that time I guess," Claire said looking back at the ledger in front of her,<br>"You're not pregnant are you Claire, with this mystery man and all that?" Meg asked getting up in shock,  
>"Oh, What no, of course not," Claire answered her heart pulling when Alex, or 'mystery man' was mentioned,<br>"Who is this mystery man anyway?" Meg asked now with curiosity running through her, Claire's heart twanged again, a tear fell from her eye,  
>"It's Alex," she sobbed, Meg almost fell off the table with sheer shock,<br>"Alex? As in Alex Ryan, Alex?" Meg asked wide eyed,  
>"Yes," Claire moaned wiping her tears away,<br>"But he's going out with Tess!" Meg exclaimed quiet loudly,  
>"Keep your voice down! I know but he came into my room the other night and one thing led to another," Claire stated closing the ledger hard,<br>"He wasn't drunk was he?" Meg asked rolling her eyes,  
>"No, that's the thing he and I were both sober, and he said he loved me, then asked if I loved him," Claire said standing up,<br>"Well? What did you say?" Meg asked as they both began to walk out of the study,  
>"I love you too," Claire choking back the tears as she stood at the foot of the stairs, the not so distance laugh's and chuckles of the others could be heard in the room only a meter away,<br>"You should tell Tess," Meg said putting her hands on her hips,  
>"No, no it all good she's leaving," Claire smiling nodding before disappearing up the stairs, before Meg could say another word.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

MONTH LATER

Claire and Alex have had no contact due to Claire jealously…..  
>"What are you doing here, I thought you would be with Tess, in her bedroom like you have been for the last 2 months," Claire said slyly, Alex sighed,<br>"I broke up with her Claire," he said sitting next to her, she looked up smiling slightly,  
>"Oh well that's no good, are you okay?" Claire asked trying to sounds sympathetic, but failing miserably,<br>"Nice Claire," Alex chuckled at her poor attempt to keep how happy she was to herself. There was a pause, "You know one thing I miss though?" Alex said looking up at Claire who rolled her eyes  
>"The sex," she guessed shaking her head,<br>"Nope, I miss you," he said taking Claire's hand and kissing it, she smiled at him shocked that Alex Ryan was that smooth at talking a chick up,  
>"Nah, I missed you too," she said kissing him, he responded by darting his tongue in her mouth, the passion and desperation taking over as Alex sat Claire on the bench, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips to hers. She smiled as he kissed her she could feel the arousement of not only herself but Alex in-between her legs. Alex's hands began to make their way to Claire jean's still kissing Claire's moist lips he undid the button and zip revelling Claire's underwear, his left hand caressing her breast, she moaned slightly as his finger's rubbed her through her underwear until. There was a scream of horror. Claire and Alex both turned to find a shocked Jodi staring at them, that scream of shock soon turned to laugher, Jodi ran for it,<br>"CLAIRE'S MYSTERY MAN IS ALEX RYAN!" Jodi yelled as loud as she could. Claire launched off the bench leaving Alex to watch her chase Jodi and try and zip up her jeans at the same time. The thunder of feet could be heard from the kitchen,  
>"What an earth is that?" Meg asked Tess as the door was heard being swung open, sounding as if it almost came off its hinges,<br>"CLAIRE MYSTERY MAN IS ALEX RYAN!" Jodi yelled breathless, Meg bit her tongue,' oh no', was all she though, while Tess stood shell shocked until the door was swung open again, the sound was followed by Claire,  
>"NO, NO, NO, NO IT'S NOT," she yelled desperate to convince everyone, but who was she convincing with her jean's almost around her ankles,<br>"I saw you Claire McLeod, kissing Alex Ryan," Jodi said pointing at Claire, as she buttoned up her jeans,  
>"Claire?" Tess asked raising an eyebrow at her flustered sister,<br>"I'm sorry Tess, it only just happened I know it's so close to you and him breaking up but, it just happened," Claire answered blushing,  
>"Claire, how could you," Tess frowned,<br>"It's a one off, I swear Tess," Claire pleaded, Tess shook her head before hugging her sister,  
>"You are one weird sister," Tess exclaimed looking at Claire's jean's that had her shirt stuck in the zip, Claire groaned before laughing slightly,<br>"Is it safe to enter?" Alex asked ducking his head around the corner as Claire fixed her zip and shirt,  
>"Yeah, have you got a thing for the McLeod's Alex?" Tess asked sitting back down at the table with Jodi,<br>"Yeah there irresistible," he chuckled kissing Claire on the cheek; she nudged him with her elbow. He wrapped his arms around her.

Claire pulled her belt tight and fastened it just as Tess stuck her head around the door, her face dropped,  
>"I see you've got you good jeans on," Tess exclaimed sarcastically, Claire looked at her frowning,<br>"Yeah of course," she answered smoothing out her shirt,  
>"Claire, I've only ever seen you wear jeans, work jeans, pub jeans, rodeo jeans and going out jeans," Tess complained, Claire chuckled slightly,<br>"It an eighteenth Tess, not exactly a formal event and plus it's in the shed," Claire stated as she began to walk out of her bedroom down the stairs with Tess,  
>"One day I'll get you in a dress," Tess smirked as they walked to the kitchen,<br>"Tess, I have a dress," Claire stated as they continued to walk through the kitchen out to the back yard,  
>"Since when?" Tess asked shocked, "I've never seen it?" she said running to keep up with Claire,<br>"The old B&S dress, I'm sure it's got a couple of years left in it," Claire laughed as they met up with Meg,  
>"Hi Meg, does Claire have a dress?" Tess asked still running to keep up with Claire and Meg,<br>"Ah, oh yes the red one, you wore to the B&S," Meg said smiling at Claire as she opened the door to the shearing shed,  
>"SUPRIIII," the group trailed off frowning,<br>"Where's Jodi?" Craig asked frowning,  
>"I'm getting her now," Meg stated walking back out as Claire made her way over to Alex.<br>"Hey," she smiled as he put his arm around her, Nick looking over at the two as Tess awkwardly stood next to him,  
>"How are ya' McLeod?" he asked as they looked at each other's eyes,<br>"Yeah good, you?" she asked smiling at Tess, who was feeling quiet awkward standing next to the man, she had fallen head over heels in love with, Nick.  
>"Fantastic," he answered as their lips met, but they were soon interrupted by the footsteps of both Meg and Jodi.<br>"SURPRISE!" the group erupted in laughter and whistles, Jodi was shock she jumped back at how many people were there.

Claire, Alex and Nick sat around the drinks table,  
>"So Claire, though you'd be past this?" Alex asked with a sly smile as she filled her glass with scotch,<br>"Ugh please," she laughed taking a sip of scotch,  
>"What about you?" Nick asked cocking his head towards Alex,<br>"Please Nick, I have plenty left in me," Alex laughed taking a sip of his beer,  
>"What so you can pick up all the girls," Claire asked raising her eyebrow at him,<br>"Yeah, ask every single girl and see who says yes," Nick laughed with Claire,  
>"Augh gee give me a break," Alex laughed, "Claire, care for a dance?" he asked raising his eyebrow, Claire smiled cheekily, grabbing his hand and taking for the dance floor. Claire fell into Alex's chest as his hands rested on her hips; she smiled contently as Alex's hands made their way over her hips, only to stop at her pocket. Claire felt him grab the contents of her pocket, before picking it out, he was shocked at what he saw, Claire looked down at his hand as he held the two condom's, she looked up at him shocked as well,<br>"What's all this?" Alex asked with a cheesy grin,  
>"Oh there Meg's I found them," Claire answered looking back down at them,<br>"Ah, you sure about that?" Alex laughed, Claire hit him on the chest, there was a silence between the two as Claire stuffed the condoms back into her pocket.  
>"Might go outside, get some fresh air," Claire announced walking off through the crowd, Alex followed her with his eye's till Tess walked up to him,<br>"Care for a dance Alex?" Tess smiled holding her hand out,  
>"Thanks but, I gotta go see Claire," Alex answered still looking to the door were Claire left,<br>"Oh why is something wrong?" Tess asked with worry sweeping over her face,  
>"No, it's just I have to talk to her," Alex stated as he began to walk out of the shed, seeing Claire in the distance. Alex arrived at Claire's side, putting his arm around her back, she smile at him before looking back over the creek,<br>"You right?" Alex asked rubbing her back gently,  
>"I don't know what I'm doing?" Claire announced crossing her arms in anger,<br>"What do you mean?" Alex asked frowning confused,  
>"I don't know what I'm doing with my life," Claire said looking up at Alex, worry settling in her eye's, Alex smiled sincerely,<br>"Neither do I, Claire. Just take one day at a time hey?" he said taking her back into his arms, she nodded contently. Breathing deeply to the smell of Drover's and Alex, what more would she want. There was a comforting silence between the two as they both over looked the water rippling in the creek, listening intently to the sounds of nature, the frogs, the crickets.  
>"You wanna go for a swim?" Alex asked with a cheesy grin, still overlooking the creek, as Claire looked up at him frowning,<br>"Alex, it will be freezing, and I don't have my bather's!" Claire exclaimed looking up at Alex,  
>"I don't have mine either," he smiled, Claire groaned rolling her eyes,<br>"Look at all the people Alex, we can't," Claire exclaimed turning around to look at the endless cars that were parked around the property, she felt a bolt of fear run up her spine as she heard the thundering of feet behind, she turned to see Alex running for her, he picked her up,  
>"ALEX, DON'T YOUR DARE!" Claire yelled as they headed for the creek, Alex's face was plastered with an idiotic smile as he looked at Claire, who clawed at his shirt for grip, he loved her so much, the way he hair hung weightlessly down, her eye's which glinted in the moonlight and her smile, which could make everything okay. The echo of the 'splash could be heard as Alex and Claire's heads erupted from the water,<br>"AHHHH ALEX!" Claire shrieked the cold going straight through her, he laughed as he swam over to her,  
>"nice isn't it?' he asked still laughing as he took Claire in his arms,<br>"Are you kidding!" she stuttered, her teeth chattering. Alex wrapped her up tightly as she shook from the cold,  
>"You know that I love you," Alex exclaimed staring into Claire's eye that were lit by the moonlight,<br>"Yeah," she smiled, "I love you too," she added before they kissed,  
>"HIP HIP HORRAY," echoes through the tree's and hills, Claire pulled away from Alex,<br>"Opp's," she exclaimed giggling slightly, "we better go see her," Claire added as she began to swim to the side of the creek,  
>"Claire, if you haven't noticed were saturated and, she won't noticed she too obsessed with that dj guy," Alex exclaimed as he too clambered out of the creek, the wind piecing both Alex and Claire's skin, Claire frowned up at him, before he lent into her,<br>"Why don't we go back to the house," he said in a husky tone,  
>"Yeah" she stated giving him a cheeky smile as his hands followed the curves of her body,<br>"Yeah, the place all to ourselves," he said lost in Claire, she smiled at him before kissing him passionately and leading him to the house.

"Ah Alex," Claire exclaimed giggling as she ran up to stairs to the bedroom, Alex hot on her tail, she ran through the door, only to be taken in Alex's arms, he slapped her arse as he caught her, making Claire screech in pleasure. She turned in his arms to kiss him, Alex closing the door behind him, he pushed her hard against the wall, the thud echoing around the house,  
>"You tell me if I'm too rough," Alex exclaimed into Claire lips, she moaned a slight yes before kissing him gripping onto his waist to push her harder into the wall, her legs gripping onto Alex's waist, she felt the arousement of Alex pulsating between her legs. She smiled as Alex pulled and tugged at her shirt, he lifted her up, her shirt half undone with two buttons broken. He lay her on the bed, pulling at the last button, breaking the thread it fell to the floor. Claire looked down over her body as Alex's hands caressed it. Claire sat up as she began to viciously tug on Alex's buttons, as he began to work on Claire's jeans. He grabbed her belt with his teeth, and undid it with easy ripping it off, Claire repaying the gesture by ripping Alex's jeans off with a swift motion. Alex kissing her neck before biting it, Claire clawed at Alex's bare back wrapping her legs tightly around Alex's waist feeling his erection rub on her she moaned into his ear,<br>"Alex," she gasped as he rubbed her right breast, "Fuck me," she breathed, he smiled entering her, she screamed in pleasure, putting her head back and closing her eye's with sheer pleasure. Alex grasped her hips as he moved in her as hard and as fast as he could, her moans echoing around the house as she still clawed at his back, encouraging him more, he kissed her as she let out another gasp of pleasure as he pounded in her. He kissed her deeply looking at the sheer pleasure filling her eye's, her moan's beginning to turn into high pitch gasps as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, only to hear the shower turn on, she held her breath as Alex hit her hard again,  
>"Ohh Alex, Tess!" she gasped letting her breath go,<br>"It's alright, just be quiet," he said breathless, as he continued his amazing rate,  
>"I can't," she yelp as she clawed his back further, he laughed, before Claire let out yet another piecing scream of pleasure, as she bucked against his erection, Alex began to slow down, just as exploded into her, letting out a sigh of relief. They fell gently to the side of each other, both breathing deeply for air.<br>"Claire, your amazing," Alex sighed contently as they lay together, she laughed rolling over to look at him, "You wanna come have a shower?' he asked resting his hand on her side,  
>"I'd love to but, Tess," Claire said raising her eyebrow displeasingly,<br>"Alright I'll be back in second," he smiled kissing her before putting a towel around his waist and walking out of the room. To meet Tess, she frowned at him,  
>"Hey Tess," he beamed walking past her, she turned,<br>"Oh my god Alex!" she exclaimed running up to him, he turned around to find Tess following him,  
>"Tess, what is it?" he asked confused at her reaction,<br>"Look at you back!" she exclaimed touching the raw flesh of his back,  
>"Ouch, Tess," he exclaimed turning around still confused,<br>"What's happened?" Tess asked worried,  
>"Nothing, what is on my back Tess?" he asked adamant,<br>"Look in the mirror, your bleeding," she exclaimed pushing him into the bathroom, were he glanced at his back, seeing three blood trickles and endless red scratches to his back, he chuckled, before looking at a less then amused Tess,  
>"What's so funny," she asked still worried,<br>"It's okay Tess, it's nothing," he said walking to the door of the bathroom,  
>"It doesn't look like nothing," she exclaimed crossly, "What happened, did Claire notice it?" Tess asked standing with her arms crossed,<br>"What do you mean, did Claire notice it?" Alex asked as Claire exited her room, looking at the commotion,  
>"What is going on?" she asked frowning at Tess,<br>"Have you seen Alex's back!" Tess exclaimed in horror at Claire, Claire's heart jumped in fear, but she burst out laughing with Alex when she saw what she had done,  
>"What is so funny?" Tess asked now enraged,<br>"Look Tess I did that," Claire said slightly embarrassed,  
>"What? Why?" Tess asked in shock,<br>"It was by accident, I just got caught up in the moment," Claire blushed, Tess frowned in disguised, before walking back to her room in anger, as Alex and Claire fell into each other's arms laughing.

Alex awoke to rustling, he stretched as he opened his eyes seeing Claire buttoning up her shirt, he looked to the alarm,  
>"Claire it's 5 in the morning," he exclaimed sitting up exhausted,<br>"I have work to do Alex," she smiled straightening her collar in the mirror,  
>"But aren't you exhausted?' he asked rubbing his eyes,<br>"It takes more than 3 hours of non-stop sex, to keep me down Alex Ryan," she laughed turning to face him,  
>"I like the sound of that!" he said shocked, he laughed as Claire sat on the edge of the bed,<br>"Yeah you would," she laughed as he hugged her, she embraced him, his bare skin soothing her flustered face,  
>"Hey I'm a guy I have needs," he shrugged as they parted,<br>"You dag!" she exclaimed kissing him, as the sun rose on Drover's and rose on a couple that would last for years to come.


End file.
